Dragón Plateado
by DeelitDuLac
Summary: One-shot. No necesito saber lo mas profundo de tu corazón, solo un par de palabras dejarán que me eleve y te crea. Te amo, y más que eso moriría por tí.


_Realizado con el preludio 24 de Chopin, podría escucharte por siempre, altiva mezcla de corazones y carreras._

_Disclaimer: _Ni Harry, ni Draco ni todos los pertenecientes al potterverso que osaron colarse en mi fic me pertenecen.

**Dragón Plateado**

Tenía miedo, mucho. Lo sentía palpitar en sus venas, moverse y gritarle a su cerebro que hiciera quién sabe qué. Comenzaba en ondas desde su estómago para terminar en las puntas de los pies, después, lo sentía hasta en la capa más profunda del cabello.

-M…ve…t

Su cerebro se reducía ahora a eso, a palabras unidas por patéticos puntos suspensivos.

-Muév..t

¡Ah! Eso quería decir, claro, claro que lo haría si no estuviera encadenado por las piernas a un ropero de puertas de metal.

Buscó la llave del grillete en el piso a su alrededor solo por instinto, era estúpido, después de una golpiza nadie te deja las cosas tan fáciles.

Y el miedo se convirtió pasados los minutos en enojo, en ira desbordada que caía en el precipicio de las palabras y no dijo nada, no gritó ni busco en la oscuridad algo para escapar, la furia lo consumía, lo asesinaba lentamente y lo mantenía inmóvil. Agitó la pierna con tanta fuerza como el disparo final de la batalla, el último intento de sobrevivir, el último dejo de su movimiento que parecía ahora de marioneta y su tobillo salió.

_Al fin y al cabo, sí dejan las cosas fáciles._

Se levantó con pesadez del piso sintiendo una ráfaga de aire cruzándole la cara, cortaba, seguramente si este aire tuviese color, sería plateado como una daga que le provoca cerrar los ojos y apretarlos con fuerza. Cuando el aire lo deja y se decide a perseguir a alguien más, se palpa el costado y siente la humedad de la sangre que está también en su muslo izquierdo. No puede ver con uno de sus ojos, lo tiene hinchado y el rojo líquido caliente le baja por la cara.

Tiene en la mente pedazos de la pelea. Recuerda haber entrado a la mansión en busca de algo muy importante, un haz de luz, perdió la varita y comenzaron a propinar golpes en todo su cuerpo, luego, piel y músculo se desgarraban al contacto de un cuchillo dentado. Sombras después, un grito cortaba el eco de los golpes y luego la sensación de que ataban algo a su tobillo (no muy bien por lo visto) y corrían hacia la puerta.

¿Cuántos habían sido? Tal vez diez con la fuerza de cincuenta, tal vez tres de los locos que no olvidan, que no dejan olvidar. Esos son los más peligrosos, con la mente tan llena de odio y prejuicios que atacan sin importarles nada, al fin y al cabo, un hijo de mortífago merece eso y más.

Se movió arrastrando los pies por la alfombra de diseños silvestres, viendo las luces mortecinas que se colaban por la puerta de la habitación, estaba dispuesto a ir ahí, donde el verde y el plateado se revolvían en el tapiz de la pared.

Llegó cojeando al estudio empolvado que había pertenecido a su padre. Lo que vio le produjo tristeza o algo así, no sabía con exactitud como nombrar a la sensación en el pecho mezcla de repugnancia y nostalgia. Todos los libros de su padre estaban deshojados, pequeñas partes de ellos se extendían sobre la alfombra cubierta de un líquido negro con consistencia de jalea que se le pegaba a los pies.

Y en una esquina, Harry Potter.

Ya no es un chico, sus ojos son diferentes, su sonrisa casi desaparece, la guerra ha hecho lo suyo.

-Hola rubio- dice con voz apagada que rasga suavemente el silencio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Draco mirando fijamente los círculos verdes que asoman detrás de las gafas.

-Vine a darte algo, llegué y estaban esos tipos, se asustaron rápido, solo un par de hechizos- Dijo viendo la pierna ensangrentada del joven Malfoy y acercándose despacio. -Perdón por no haber ido a buscarte pero acabo de desocuparme, estaba persiguiendo a algunos de ellos por el jardín. . ¿Estás bien?

-Creo que es bastante obvio que no estoy bien, pero gracias.

-Ven, deja que cure tus heridas

-No, no, lo haré yo mismo después ¿Los que me atacaron eran de tu bando?- preguntó despacio, con el poco aire que le quedaba.

Un Malfoy decide y jamás cambia de opinión. Un Malfoy pregunta y espera respuestas. Draco, dragón de plata, mira la carta arrugada que sobresale del bolsillo de Harry y la quiere, la desea, más que eso, la necesita.

Potter percibe la mirada insistente del joven de ojos grises y le tiende el pedacito de pergamino arrugado.

-Sí. Al menos yo sí, aunque para ti sean más importantes otras cosas.- Susurra el moreno cuando le da el escrito. –Adiós-.

Harry sale por la puerta y mira hacia atrás, el otro hombre desdobla la carta desesperado.

_Escribo esto esperando que sea la respuesta tan ansiada._

_No solo te quiero, moriría por ti._

_Quiero saber que hay en tu corazón, tu estás tatuado en mi cuerpo, por favor, deja que tus dedos me digan lo que sientes, escribe que me amas, solo ese par de palabras dejarán que me eleve y te crea._

_Plasma lo que sientes en el pergamino, ni siquiera tendrías que verme cuando sepa la verdad._

Los ojos grises miran por segundos al vacío. Cuando levanta el rostro y ve el candelabro que terrorífico pende del techo, dice despacio, con voz apenas audible:

"Te amo Harry Potter"


End file.
